Bullied
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: During Green Time Rush. Not everything plays out the way it did. My first BTR FanFic!


**A/N:**** There are spoilers for Green Time Rush, so if you haven't watched it you shouldn't read this...it's complete crap anyways...**

**Disclamier:**** I do not own Big Time Rush...I do own season one volume one of BTR, their C.D. and a shirt...also a ton of poster, but I don't own them *sniffle, sniffle***

"I'm not good with numbers." Ozzie said.

"Well I was think you could take this calculator and do a few simple equations." Logan said handing him a calculator and the paper.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He questioned, an angry glint in his eye.

"No of course not...why would I...I mean...I'll just run now." Logan jumped up out of his chair only to be grabbed by the collar. He choked a little as the front of his shirt was pulled into his throat.

"I think you were." He said, flinging Logan around to face him. Logan and Ozzie were now face-to-face and everyone in the lobby was staring, not that Ozzie noticed, he was focused on Logan, who was now quivering.

"No...I was...just trying...to...help you." He said quietly in between gulps of air. Being held up by your collar wasn't as nice as the movies made it seem. His shirt was cutting off his air, not by much but it did make breathing a bit harder.

"I don't need your help, nerd. I just need you to do the project for me and get me a good grade." At this Ozzie threw him on the ground. Not being ready for the sudden release Logan's head bounced off the floor with a loud bang.

_'Why is no one helping? Where are the guys?'_ Logan was terrified. This was how most of the bullying started in Minnesota. He would get thrown to the ground and then they would come after him.

Logan raised himself off the ground leaning on his elbows. His head was pounding. "I can get the project done. I can do it all by myself. There's no need to worry." He tried to smile but he was sure it came out more of a grimace.

"Yeah you will." Sudden all the air rushed out of Logan's lungs as a foot connected with his stomach. He sat there wheezing, trying to catch his breath, when another foot connected with his nose. There was a sickening crack as it broke. Blood came pouring out and Logan groaned as the pain over came him.

"STOP!" A loud yell came from the direction of the elevator. It was a voice Logan knew all to well. Looking up his guess was verified as James made his way over to Ozzie, Carlos close behind.

As James went toward Ozzie coming nose to nose with him, Carlos ran over to Logan, quickly falling to his knees beside his friend. "You okay?" He asked concerned, helping Logan sit up and lean against the couch that was behind him. If Ozzie had thrown him down just a couple inches more to the right he would probably have hit his head on a side table that was right beside the couch.

Carlos looked up and Logan suddenly realized that James was still face to face with Ozzie. "Don't you ever touch him again? You got me? I swear if I even see you look at him the wrong way you will regret it. Got it?"

Ozzie quickly shook his head, too stunned that someone had told him off to process much else.

James started to turn around only to quickly spin back around and punch him in the face. "Stay away from him? Got it?" Before Ozzie could answer James had turned back around to help Logan.

James kneeled down and swung one of Logan's arms around his shoulders, easily lifting most of his weight. Even though the beating hadn't been that bad it still drained Logan of most of his energy. They always had.

Logan, James, and Carlos entered the elevator, James still glaring at Ozzie as Carlos called Kendall telling him about what happened.

The door closed and Ozzie suddenly realized all eyes were on him.

"What are you looking at?" He screamed, his hand still covering his nose and part of his mouth making it a bit muffled. People still got the point and quickly turned away, going back to gossip about you know what.

Everyone knew what was going to be the topic for the rest of the day.

**Apartment 2J**

James entered the apartment and walked over to the couch, carefully setting Logan down on the couch, which only made Logan's headache worse.

"What happened? Where did he get hurt? Who was it?" James and Carlos were assaulted with questions.

"Ummm...is his nose supposed to be at that angle and is it suppose to be bleeding that much?" Jet voice was loud in Logan's ear and made him jump. Logan had closed his eyes, it seemed much brighter in the apartment then normal and that definitely didn't help his pounding head.

"Jeez Jet. It's called personal space. I would think you of all people would know about it." Kendall said as he walked over to inspect Logan's bleeding nose. Kendall went to touch it, it seemed a bit bigger than normal. He had barely put a finger on it before Logan groaned in pain slapped the hand away.

"Well that answers the unasked question." James said. Kendall had gotten a broken nose once. They had been playing hockey without helmet (They never did that again!) and Carlos had swung his stick a little too hard. Carlos' stick and Kendall's nose had met and Kendall had fallen to the ice. He had broken his nose and his mom had taken him to the hospital. It had healed nicely but when it had been healing Kendall couldn't do much of anything. His mom had been to scared he would trip and fall or something and would hurt his nose even more.

Carlos pulled out his phone once again and called Mrs. Knight. After a quick conversation Carlos had ended the call and slipped his phone in his pocket. "She'll be here in a couple of seconds."

Logan was slowly drifting off to sleep drained from the events of the day. When Mrs. Knight got their Logan was asleep, his arm careful draped over his eyes to block out any light, but was carefully placed so that it didn't touch his nose.

Not wanting to wake the boy, James carefully lifted Logan up and headed out of the apartment. Instead of taking the elevator they quickly walked down the stairs, going out the back way. Mrs. Knight's rental van was always parked out back so that didn't create a problem, what did though was trying to situate Logan in a seat. Somehow they had figured it out and were soon on their way to the hospital to get Logan's nose fixed.

The boys let Logan get some sleep, he had a hard time sleeping at night. Nightmares always plagued him, but it was only when he slept at night, during the day he was able to sleep peacefully.

When they arrived at the hospital Logan was gently woken up. The trip was quick and his nose was pretty quick and they were soon headed back to the palm wood, Logan once again falling asleep in the car, no help thanks to the pain medication the doctor had given Logan to help the pain that he would feel for a while.

The made their way up to 2J the same way they had made it down. James was carrying a, once again, sleeping Logan up the stairs with Kendall, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight following. James was the strongest so he was usually the one stuck carrying the injured or sleeping where ever they needed to be. Not that he minded.

James once again carefully set Logan on the couch, then joined the group at the kitchen after quickly turning down the very bright lights. Mrs Knight grabbed a book of Thin Mints she had bought from a girl scout for a snack. Carlos quickly dug in.

"So James, what happened?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight looked at James also wanting to know what happened.

"I'm not excatly sure. Me and Carlos were searching for the cow and when the elevator door opened, we say Logan on the floor with Ozzie standing above him. No need to go beat him up, "James quickly said as Kendall's face contorted into one of anger, "I threatened him and I think I might have given him a pretty good black eye." James rubbed his knuckles and Mrs. Knight shook her head and walked out of the room.

"So what do we do know?" Carlos asked his mouth full of Thin Mints.

Suddenly the door slammed open (Luckily Logan was a deep sleeper) and in stormed Mr. Bitters a cow attacked to the lead in his hands. "Why. Is. There. A. COW. In. My. Palm Wood!"

Mrs. Knight stormed into the room, hand on hips, Kendall had a confused expression and James and Carlos grinned sheepishly "Yeah... about that..." James began. They had a lot to explain.

**A/N:**** THIS IS COMPLEATE CRAP! Okay, sorry. I really hate how this came out, everything is bad. The writing, the medical information, EVERYTHING! GRRR...**

**I'm new to the whole BTR fanfic writing thing so that might be a reason why it sucks so badly. I'm actually working on two other fic that will hopefully come out better...They have nothing to do with a episode so that might help...I'm horrible at writing when I have to stick with a certian thing...**

**Anyways please review and tell what compleate and utter crap it was...JK please be nice and just let me know how I can fix it...I plan on rewriting it some time... I have no life... I'm just going to go back to reading fic...right after I put up my other two! Muhahaha...I have issues...OKAY?**

**Sorry, I'm just going to leave now...BYE!**

**P.S. REVIEW! :D**


End file.
